hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 March 2017
12:41:18 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 12:41:24 !seenon 12:41:24 Hurricane Layten: !seen enabled 12:41:28 !tellon 12:41:28 Hurricane Layten: !tell is now enabled 12:41:46 -!- TheLunar2 has left Special:Chat 12:41:48 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 12:42:09 !seen HypotheticalHurricane 12:42:09 Hurricane Layten: I last saw HypotheticalHurricane 4 minutes and 10 seconds ago. 12:42:52 ? 12:43:02 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 12:43:05 he's on hhw chat 12:43:09 Hi bengal 12:43:12 :3 12:43:13 hi bengal 12:43:18 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 12:43:19 Hello 12:43:32 how are you 12:43:35 Good 12:43:48 glad to here:) 12:43:54 hmm 12:44:11 Layten no weather channel for me tonight 12:44:14 HH hasnt seen my message then 12:44:14 :( 12:44:20 ? 12:44:24 wwhy? 12:44:30 I am moving 12:45:02 oh 12:45:09 no tv tonight no internet but I can do personal hot spot 12:45:18 hmm 12:45:26 perhaps 12:45:30 i will be on a bit 12:45:58 ok 12:46:27 Lunar what time zone our you on 12:46:59 you said on Sunday see you at 7:50 p.m and it was 7:53 EST 12:47:21 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 12:47:24 :p 12:47:42 my time is est Bengal i just get on pcs or my tablet at random times 12:48:01 Okay 12:48:29 :p 12:48:35 Layten do you think there will be a EF4 this week 12:48:41 i do nit 12:48:43 12:48:50 hmm 12:48:54 its hard to say 12:49:00 the model runs change every run 12:49:35 I can't track models 12:49:36 the whole of the day 3-8 outlooks have potential for severe weather 12:49:43 i dont know much about tornandos, but i joined a wiki on tornandoes i do have some skill in it 12:49:54 hmm 12:50:09 well,i guess ill warn you 12:50:15 gtg i am working on the January 5-8 outbreak 12:50:29 i go a little hyper in chat during a tornado outbreak :p 12:50:39 k bbengal 12:50:42 :3 12:50:45 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 12:51:18 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 12:51:19 brb going shop 12:51:49 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 12:52:03 gimme 30 minutes 12:52:46 kden 12:52:56 !say Mac 12:52:56 Mac 12:53:06 !ignore TheLunar2 12:53:06 TheLunar2: I'll now ignore all messages from TheLunar2. 12:53:14 !unignore TheLunar2 12:54:18 lol 12:54:27 !unignore TheLunar2 12:54:27 Hurricane Layten: I'll now listen to all messages from TheLunar2. 12:54:48 i thought you were shopping 12:55:34 i am now 12:55:39 my mom was doing the list 12:55:42 brb 12:57:52 !say Nkechinyer is a good track maker 12:57:52 Nkechinyer is a good track maker 12:57:54 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 12:58:00 !say WB Bengal 12:58:00 WB Bengal 12:58:29 Okay I am ready for the tornado list on that outbreak that you 12:58:36 we'll you know 12:58:51 Gtg by 12:59:25 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 12:59:45 bai 13:03:02 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:03:19 hi 13:04:25 Hi 13:05:53 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:06:23 back 13:06:36 WB 13:06:55 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:07:27 Hi 13:07:47 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:07:52 HH meet Bengal Bengal meet HH 13:08:20 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:08:28 Hello again 13:08:32 Hi 13:08:42 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:08:59 Were is Layten 13:09:16 Idk 13:09:44 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:10:03 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Tornadoes_of_2780_(HH) 13:10:15 youll be a EF0 usernando 13:10:16 I need to start editing this again 13:10:48 k 13:10:49 ok 13:10:58 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:11:28 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:11:48 @Bengal Layten went shopping 13:13:05 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:13:18 Shopping for food 13:13:33 shopping for idk 13:14:14 How do you do main articles? 13:14:40 me? 13:14:45 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:15:04 Main Template 13:15:09 yep 13:15:33 How do you do that in the source editor 13:15:42 i dont do source editor 13:16:09 but you have find a template or use classic editor 13:17:53 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:17:57 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:19:57 Retirement Edit 13:19:57 In Spring of 2052 the WMO retired the names Glenda, Irma and Katia due the damage they caused and deaths, the names Gina, Iggy and Klementine for 2058. 13:20:49 Is it ? 13:21:04 maybe 13:21:47 it is idk if it is use and find out 13:23:02 ok 13:24:06 -!- TheLunar2 has left Special:Chat 13:25:10 It does work 13:25:29 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:35:25 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 13:35:37 !seenon 13:35:37 Hurricane Layten: !seen enabled 13:35:39 !tellon 13:35:39 Hurricane Layten: !tell is now enabled 13:35:59 !seen Rhett&Link 13:35:59 TheLunar2: I haven't seen Rhett&Link 13:36:02 LOL 13:37:17 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 13:40:06 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:40:26 Layten 13:40:36 ? 13:40:48 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:41:18 Can you add the tornadoes for the January 5-8 tornado outbreak 13:41:44 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/January_5-8_2037_tornado_outbreak#comm-9495 13:41:50 there is the link 13:42:09 OK 13:42:22 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 13:42:27 the destricption is there 13:42:33 OK 13:42:35 in the comments 13:45:54 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 14:12:22 im alive 14:14:14 :p 14:14:18 pls :p 14:16:54 we were killing small caterpilalrsa nd removing a bogger one on my trampolien 14:21:49 !tell Hurricane Layten pls "3 14:21:49 TheLunar2: I'll tell Hurricane that the next time I see them. 14:22:03 plox 14:22:14 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 14:22:19 plox 14:22:26 !seenon 14:22:39 !seen TheLunar2 14:22:39 Hurricane Layten: They're here right now! 14:23:02 !see PlaytenBot 14:23:17 pls :3 14:25:04 !seen PlaytenBot 14:25:04 TheLunar2: I haven't seen PlaytenBot 14:25:12 !seen Playten Bot 14:25:12 TheLunar2: They're here right now! 14:25:13 plox 14:25:15 LOL 14:25:21 Playten Bot plox 14:25:31 time to play roblox 14:25:36 nope 14:25:47 i will 14:25:48 busy again :p 14:25:54 Im not not busy 14:26:04 you never are :3 14:26:06 jk 14:26:09 :p 14:26:59 when editing seasons 14:27:41 nope 14:28:19 i was editing bengals outbreak 14:28:21 :p 14:28:29 When im i busy 14:28:58 i gtg shop again 14:28:59 brb 14:29:15 what do you shop for 14:29:57 juice 14:29:58 brb 14:30:21 why do you need juice 14:30:53 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 14:31:05 Hey Bengal 14:31:09 im in roblox 14:31:11 https://www.roblox.com/games/474928208/NEW-Escape-School-Obby-READ-DESC 14:31:45 Lunar I cant i am on Ipad 14:32:41 then i clearly have no life 14:32:49 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 14:33:00 because im not busy atm 14:33:14 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 14:33:26 alright 14:33:31 maybe later 14:33:51 why dont you have school 14:34:08 im home schooled 14:34:14 abd im i caught up 14:34:35 well okay i am not and i cant play at school 14:35:08 ii refrase that i was not allwoed during school to play games 14:35:10 i wish caterpillars didnt exist 14:35:20 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 14:36:41 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 14:36:48 why 14:37:04 because they runined spring trampoline jumping 14:37:48 i dont wanna remove big caterpillars which could kill me and smush small ones inch worms can exist though 14:38:05 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 14:38:23 Your game is full 14:38:49 oh well 14:38:51 back 14:39:00 Internet 14:39:01 WB 14:39:09 Layten is a camel 14:39:19 i am on bad internet 14:39:24 Oh 14:39:26 k 14:39:33 roblox isnt a big deal 14:39:45 if you cant play its ok @Bengal 14:41:10 im done is rolblox 14:44:25 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~17 to log page). 14:44:25 !updatelogs 14:44:54 !seen Bengalsfan 14:44:55 Hurricane Layten: I last saw Bengalsfan 5 minutes and 35 seconds ago. 14:45:15 :3 14:46:09 A storm formed in Typhoon Utor 14:52:07 ? @Doug 14:52:15 What 14:53:31 look at the end of the loop https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/db/Typhoon_Utor_2013_making_landfall.gif 2017 03 21